Metropolis, Part II: Scenes From a Memory
by i Metropolis
Summary: This is my fan fiction take on Dream Theater's song and album "Metropolis". I have loved this story since I learned of it, and thought about doing a fanfiction reboot. Part One is short story format. Part Two is now complete and is be quite a bit longer.
1. Regression

_**Metropolis**_

_**Part Two**_

_Scenes From A Memory_

**Chapter One**

Regression

23 April 2012, Metropolis

Office of Dr. James Thomason

_Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. _

"Close your eyes, and begin to relax…"

_Tick. Tick. Tick._

"Take a deep breath; let it out slowly."

_Tick._

"Concentrate on your breathing. With each breath you become more relaxed."

_Tick. __**Tick.**_

"Imagine a brilliant white light above you. Focus in on this light as it flows through your body."

_Tick._

"Allow yourself to drift off as you fall deeper and deeper into a more relaxed state of mind."

_**Tick.**_

The ticking of the clock was growing more powerful, but seemed at a greater distance. Nicholas began to fall through the bed below him into a plane of relaxation.

_**Tick.**_

"Now as I count back from ten to one you will feel more peaceful, and calm."

_**Ti-**_

As an entire second seemed to pass…

_**-ck.**_

'_Nothing seems real…'_

_**Ti-**_

'_I'm starting to feel lost in the haze of a dream.'_

_**-ck.**_

"Ten."

Time slowed.

"Nine."

And time stopped.

"Eight."

And time went backwards.

"Seven."

Backwards, fast.

"Six."

A woman's voice called to Nicholas.

"_You will enter a safe place where nothing can harm you."_

As if it were God's decree.

"Five."

The feeling of awakening rushed over_ her_ body.

"Four."

Reality reasserted its hold over _her._

"Three."

And the light began to shine through the mist of sleep.

"Two. _If at any time you need to wake up, all you must do is open your eyes._"

And that is what _she _did.

"_One." _

24 April 2012, Journal of Nicholas Anderson

_Safe in the light that surrounds me; free of the fear and the pain. My subconscious mind starts spinning through time to rejoin the past once again. But, as I drew near, the scene became clear, like watching my life on a screen. This Regression thing is amazing._

23 April 1928, Metropolis

Residence of Victoria Page

Déjà vu swept over Victoria, as if she had seen all of what her eyes were sensing before. She felt like she just woke up from a long and terrible dream. The stress of her relationship with Julian was really getting to her. But, a friendly hand touched her shoulder, and she felt comforted by her friend.

"Hello, Victoria," Edward said to her, "So glad to see you, my friend."


	2. Overture 1928

_**Metropolis**_

_**Part Two**_

_Scenes From A Memory_

**Chapter Two**

Overture 1928

23 April 1928, Metropolis

Residence of Victoria Page

_'Where am I?' _Such a peculiar thought to come over someone's mind when they are at home. Victoria seemed awfully confused.

"Victoria?" Edward said trying to get her attention, "Victoria, are you all right?"

She looked up at her friends eyes.

"Yes… Yes, I am fine. Just dizzy is all. I need some water."

"Sure thing; come on, I'll walk with you to the kitchen."

Edward escorted the young lady to the kitchen, through the crowd of other mingling guests at her parents' home. The gentleman poured his lady a glass of ice water. While she did Victoria noticed a calendar on the wall. _April 1928._ It was like being hit with a wave of water. Déjà vu and panic; but, why? She couldn't remember why, but everything felt… wrong. With no explanation, Victoria concluded she must have just had one hell of a dream.

"Victoria," Edward called once again, "Victoria, darling, are you sure you are okay? You seem very out of it."

He was right. She needed to calm down.

"Yes, I'm sorry."

"It's Julian, isn't it?" Edward asked her.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I know my brother. I know about his problems, and I know you. I know you are worried about him."

Victoria was worried about Julian. His addictions to vice would get the best of him, and she couldn't watch him destroy himself.

"I don't want to talk about it. Not here at least," she told him.

"That's fine. I can take you out for a bit. Get some fresh air, maybe? And you can get what is on your mind off of your chest?"

"That sounds good, Edward.

The Baynes' and Page's families had been friends for years. The Baynes' family owned industry that let Metropolis sprout up during the Great War. When Victoria and Julian met in their school years, the families became close. Many always suspected Victoria and Edward would marry, but Edward chose to enter politics and left the city for a while. He became a state Senator, while his brother, Julian, fell into vice.

Victoria ended up falling in love with Julian when Edward left town. Everyone's opinions changed with that; it would always be Victoria Page and Julian Baynes that would be together. But, recently, Victoria had taken a moral stand against the gambling and drugs that were taking over Julian's life and it stressed her greatly.

Edward had recently come home to Metropolis while running for reelection, and the two families decided to host a small party for family and friends during this visit. The Page's also thought it would be a chance for Victoria to have some fun without Julian, and get her mind off of her dead-beat boyfriend.

Victoria was a young woman, early twenties, well old enough to decide for herself. Her downfall was that she was beautiful, and always had a way of only seeing the best of a person's potential, and ignoring what they really were.

Edward was a bit of the opposite. He was a handsome man, early thirties, but he was more of a realist, and only saw what a person was at the time. He never thought about the potential person that a soul could transform into. But, his realist view had served him sell to get him where he was _today. _

But, _today, _everyone's view of everything would begin to change.

Midnight, 24 April 1928, Metropolis

Residence of Edward Baynes

A night of drinking, catching up, and sobbing about a miserable excuse for a boyfriend led Edward to believe that this young woman he cared for was in trouble. She needed comforting, and Edward was pained to see her miserable. He took her home with him, promising not to rest until she felt better. They entered Edward's large yellow paneled house, and sat up talking. Victoria poured out her soul all night. She cried that night, all night, on Edward's shoulder, until she fell asleep. Edward carried her up to his own bedroom, and lay her on the brown silky sheets on his bed. They fell asleep together, and what seemed like an innocent friendly gesture, would come to ruin many lives.

But, that was the future, and neither a realist politician nor an innocent young woman were in any position to be planning a future that nobody would ever expect to see coming.


	3. Strange Deja vu

_**Metropolis**_

_**Part Two**_

_Scenes From A Memory_

**Chapter Three**

Strange Déjà vu

23 April 2012, Metropolis

Office of Dr. James Thomason

_"You are once again surrounded by a brilliant white light..."_

Victoria faded out of existence and _her_ mind went blank, forgetting all that had happened. But, the memory was not gone. The events remained, but the person faded.

"_Open your eyes, Nicholas."_

Nicholas' mind came back to the real world. Reality came back with great force, as to knock Nicholas off of his feet, were he not lying down. He jumped up with a rush, as if startled awake.

"What happened?" he asked, looking around the room in a rush, trying to grasp where he was.

"Regression," Dr. Thomason explained to him, "Can take a bit to get used to. But, you are back in the real world now. So, you tell me, what happened?"

Nicholas thought for a moment. It wasn't like trying to remember a dream after waking up, but remembering his childhood and moments that had long faded his memory.

"I was a…" Nicholas was almost ashamed to explain.

"Go on, Nicholas, nothing to fear here," Dr. Thomason encouraged.

"I was a young woman. _Victoria Page_," Nicholas finished his previous thought.

"You say that name as if you know it."

"No, I do not," he admitted, "But, I feel as if I should."

"What happened to Victoria?"

"I am not sure. _I _was… Well, she was, upset about something with her boyfriend. He had an addiction that was destroying their lives. His brother, he was comforting her. That's all I remember."

Dr. Thomason thought for a moment, playing with his slender fingers, and glancing around the room, as if he expected to find the answer written on the wall. _'What answer?' _Nicholas thought to himself.

"Well, Nicholas, you seem to have an extreme case of… whatever it is that is haunting your dreams. This isn't simply a repressed memory. I think this could be…" Dr. Thomason's voice faded off in thought, as the middle aged man got up from his black leather therapist chair, and walked around his office. He stopped at a bookshelf, and began pandering through some books.

While the Hypnotherapist played with his books, Nicholas got up to put his shoes back on. The Doctor did not want shoes on his hypnotherapy couch. Nicholas watched Dr. Thomason play with the books until he stopped on a red on with gold bindings.

"Here we are!" the Doctor exclaimed, almost excitedly. "I am going to study over this next week. Would you mind coming back, same time in a week?"

Nicholas thought to himself about how useless all the doctor visits had been before. But, this one wasn't useless; this man made the nightmares become something… intoxicating. It was like a drug, and Nicholas wanted more of this _other life_.

"Can we make an appointment any sooner?"

23 April 2012, Decatur

Nicholas drove home, greatly looking forward this Friday afternoon. That is when he convinced Dr. Thomason to see him again. _Regression._ The word stuck to Nicholas' tongue like the name of a high school crush. _Victoria. _He couldn't wait to see her again… No, not see her. He couldn't wait to _be_ her again.

Nicholas pulled his 2007 Camry into his driveway, gathered his things, took a breath, and got out of his car. His wife, Amanda, had been driving him insane since she came back from her parents. _'Nag, nag, nag, nag, nag. Nightmares this, coward that, be a man.' _Nicholas was tired of hearing her belittle him and blame him for everything. He loved Amanda, but she could drive a sane man mad, and a mad man sane with her constant _nagging_.

He walked up the cobblestone pathway through his lawn and up to the front door of his red brick, suburban type home. The house was two stories and a basement. Nicholas had transformed the basement into a sanctuary of his to toy with his hobbies while he was disabled and healing. The first floor held the kitchen, dining room, living room, a back porch, and of course, a bathroom. In the dining room, a staircase would take you to the second floor, where the bedrooms and guest rooms lie.

But, today, Nicholas didn't make it past the dining room before finding where his wife was. Or, where she wasn't, rather. A note lie on the dining room table.

_**Standing by the window, eyes upon the moon. I was hoping that your memories would leave your spirit soon. I shut my eyes and lay my body on the bed, images and words running deep. I had too much pride to pull the sheets above my head, so quietly I lay and waited for sleep. This feeling inside me, I can't find my love, I cannot break free. I am constantly torn in two, I have to go before I hurt you.**_

Midnight, 24 April 2012, Decatur

Bedroom of Nicholas Anderson

There was no time pain, no energy for anger. The sightlessness of hatred slipped away. As if walking through winter streets alone he stopped to take a breath; with confidence and self-control. He looks at the world and sees no understanding. He waits to find some sense of strength. Something to motivate him to live.

_'I need to live life like some people never will, so find my kindness, find me beauty, find me truth_,' Nicholas thought to himself. _Victoria. _Someone he wasn't even sure actually existed, but it was enough to motivate him to continue living. Nicholas moved over to his end-table and lie on his bed to write in his journal.

24 April 2012, Journal of Nicholas Anderson

_**Victoria is haunting me more in my waking life now than Metropolis was in my nightmares. But, this Regression shows promise. In fact, I am putting all of my faith into it. I know it can give me the answers I want. It feels incredible. I cannot wait to feel it again. To feel safe in the light that surrounds me; free of the fear and the pain. My subconscious mind starts spinning time to rejoin the past once again. But, as I drew near, the scene became clear, like watching my life on a screen. This Regression thing is amazing. Subconscious strange sensations, unconscious relaxation. Such a pleasant nightmare and I can't wait to get there again. **_Tonight I've been searching for it, a feeling that's deep inside me. Tonight I've been searching the one that nobody knows; she's trying to break free.

The dream began as usual. Nicholas walked up the pathway to the large yellow house. He had seen this house before, but couldn't remember where. Up the stairs, Nicholas continued. Subconscious strange sensations filled his mind. Closer now; slowly coming into view. The mirror. He could see the girl. A young woman, probably in her early twenties. She pointed him to the door to her left. Nicholas obeyed her will, and walked to the door. He tried to open, but it was locked. '_I am tired of waiting!' _Nicholas thought and he kicked, the door, slammed his body against it to break it down.

"You need the key," the young woman in the mirror told him.

"Are you Victoria?" Nicholas asked her.

"I am Metropolis. Or at least that which you are afraid of," she told him.

"Young child, won't you tell me, why I'm here?"

In her eyes Nicholas could see her soul. He could see something pulling and tearing at her, like a story that was never told. And tonight, she finally answered him.

"I just can't help myself. I'm feeling like I'm going out of my head. Tear my heart into two, I'm not the one the Sleeper thought he knew."

As she spoke, the mirror ripped apart and shattered in Nicholas' face. He awoke with a start, in a cold sweat. Such a pleasant nightmare.

24 April 2012, Decatur

Home of Nicholas Anderson

Back on his feet again, Nicholas is back in the real world. Metropolis overruns him, and how the mirror shattered to hell. '_Why is this other life that's haunting me every day? I'll break through the other side of the door.'_

But, something struck Nicholas. He was feeling like something was overly familiar and the feeling so hard to shake. Could it be that that other world had linked their destiny to him? Nicholas rushed over to his computer and began to search Wikipedia for something he had seen before, he knew he had seen it before! This missing key that unlocks his mind's door.

With a quick search he found the young Senator Edward Baynes. The man was real. He had seen that face before. _The Miracle. _This wasn't just dreams; these were real events. Nicholas continued to search, and found mention of Edward's brother, Julian, that was killed mysteriously in early May 1928.

27 April 2012, Metropolis

Office of Dr. James Thomason

"I couldn't find Victoria anywhere, though," Nicholas explained to the hypnotherapist. "Today I am searching for it, a feeling that won't go away. Today I am searching for the one that I only know. I'm trying to break her free."

"Focus on that, Nicholas," Dr. Thomason encouraged him., "You focus on whatever you feel is most important.

Nicholas felt so embarrassed about all this, and had to convince himself he was still normal. 'I just can't help myself; I'm feeling like I'm going out of my head! Tear my soul into two, I'm not the one I thought I always knew! I just can't help myself… I feel like I'm going out of my head. Uncanny Strange Déjà vu, but I don't mind.'

"I just hope to find the truth."


	4. Through My Words

_**Metropolis**_

_**Part Two**_

_Scenes From A Memory_

**Chapter Four**

Through My Words

27 April 2012, Metropolis

Office of Dr. James Thomason

"Three."

Regression took hold over Nicholas.

"Two."

And all the worries of the world disappeared.

"One."

And Victoria was back.

27 April 1928, Metropolis

Residence of Edward Baynes

Victoria had come back to see her friend again before he left town. She walked up to the large yellow house. This was it. She knocked on the door. Nothing happened. She knocked again. There was noise coming from inside; someone was coming. The large wooden door opened, and Edward made a welcoming gesture.

"Come in, Victoria, come in!" he urged her.

"Oh, thank you, Edward."

"What brings you by here?" Edward asked her, while he closed the door.

Victoria couldn't think of a subtle way to say what she was feeling. She walked into his dining room and sat at a chair on the table.

"Edward, I… I wanted to thank you for being such a good friend to me. But, I feel terrible. What happened Monday, I can't ever tell Julian. He'd kill you if he knew."

"Oh, I know," Edward laughed at the thought, "I'd do the same. I'm glad you came by though. I wanted to tell you that I've decided to stay a few weeks longer here."

Victoria was happy, but shocked.

"What? Why?"

"What, you don't want me to?"

"No, well yes. I mean, I do, I'm happy, but-"

Victoria was cut off when Edward kissed her. He pressed his cold lips against hers, and ran his hands through her long brunette hair. She pressed back, and put her hands on his shoulders. She wanted more… But, she couldn't. She pushed him off.

"I.. Um, I have to go," she said.

"I'm sorry," Edward said, sadly.

"No. Don't be, I just… Not now."

Victoria ran out of the house, and walked to Julian's.

27 April 1928, Journal of Edward Baynes

Victoria came by again today. She is magnificent. Her innocence is intoxicating. She is like a drug that I cannot get enough of. My brother is a fool, and a Sleeper, standing on the backs of Angels. She is a drug in herself. Where he has his addictions, I have my own. Her love… Her ecstasy. Innocence caressing me, I've never felt so young before. There was so much life in me, and still I long to search for more.

27 April 1928, Metropolis

Residence of Julian Baynes

Victoria walked up to Julian's house.1414 Portnoy St. But, the second 4 was hanging off of the side of the house. Julian had been neglecting his own home now. She knocked. And she knocked. And she knocked. He was not home. He never was anymore. That man was off at the casino, or doing drugs under a bridge somewhere. She was losing him, and it was breaking her heart.

Victoria turned around to go home. She walked down the steps, and turned to the left, and another left, to a small alley that went by Julian's house. This alley was a shortcut home. She always liked the nature of the alley, vines growing up on the fences on both sides, trees hanging overhead, shading her from the spring Sun. Victoria walked home.

27 April 1928, Journal of Victoria Page

I cried again today. Not because of what Julian's doing, but what I am doing. Tears fall from the shameless. I am not ashamed of wanting Edward, but I am ashamed of not being able to tell Julian. Edward is like a Miracle that has come to rescue me.

27 April 2012, Metropolis

Office of Dr. James Thomason

"Open your eyes, Nicholas."

Nicholas awoke at the command of the hypnotherapist. "I know who they all are now!" he exclaimed and jumped standing up immediately.

"That's great, Nicholas. What did you learn?"

"The Miracle is Senator Edward Baynes, he loves Victoria. But, Victoria is torn between him, and his brother Julian. I know who they are, but I don't know what it means… Why does a love triangle haunt me!?"

"Well Nicholas," the Doctor began to get analytical, "You say that Julian Baynes was killed under mysterious circumstances in May 1928. I think we need to figure out how."

"Alright. Then put me back under!" Nicholas ordered, laying right back down on the couch.

Dr. Thomason shook his head, "No, we can't put you under but so much. We need to keep your mind in track of what is reality and what is Regression. You'll have to wait at least 48 hours."

Nicholas clenched his fists and sat back up. "Then, set me an appointment for 48 hours from right now."

"I'm worried you may become obsessive, Nicholas. We are closed on weekends and Mondays. I'll set you up with an appointment Tuesday morning."

28 April 2012

The dream ran as usual. The door still would not open, and the girl did not tell Nicholas who she was. But, Nicholas decided enough was enough, and he was going to take initiative.

"Young girl… All your eyes have ever seen, all you've ever heard, are etched upon my memory and are spoken through my words. All that I take with me is all you left behind. We're sharing one eternity, living in two minds. Linked by an endless thread impossible to break. I am not going to rest until I find out what is tearing at you."


	5. Fatal Tragedy

_**Metropolis**_

_**Part Two**_

_Scenes From A Memory_

**Chapter Five**

Fatal Tragedy

30 April 2012, Decatur

Residence of Nicholas Anderson

Sitting alone at night, Nicholas began feeling very strange. The anxiety of waiting for Regression was eating at his soul. He needed to find the answer to his dreams, and he couldn't wait another day.

Nicholas got dressed, grabbed his coat, and keys, and got in his car. He was going to Metropolis. He was going to find some answers for himself.

30 April 2012, Metropolis

1414 Portnoy St.

Nicholas drove to the only place he knew for certain; Julian's house. The house was run down, in a ghetto, and the alley next door, the alley from his dreams, was full of rotted plants and dead tree branches. The past 84 years had not been kind to this place.

Nicholas parked his car across the street, and walked to the alley. He felt a rush of fear and nostalgia overwhelm him. He had been here before. Not as Nicholas, but as Victoria. And even though he knew exactly when he had seen this place before, he still felt deathly afraid, as a child would be of a dog that bit them.

An elderly man approached Nicholas from behind. "Can I help you, sir?"

Nicholas jumped, not having heard the man come up to him. He looked around to see if anyone else was around, but he only saw the old man.

"I.. I just needed to come see this place again. I think I used to live here," Nicholas lied.

"I don't think you did, son. I've owned this house for 50 years. It was empty for more than 30 years before that," the old man told him, in his scratchy old voice.

"I'm… sorry, sir. I must be mistaken. I'll go."

Nicholas began to walk back to his car, and the old man headed inside. But, Nicholas stopped in the middle of the street. He blankly stared ahead for a moment, and turned back around.

"You say this house was empty for more than 30 years? Why?"

The old man stared at Nicholas, confused.

"Son, you want to tell me what you are actually doing here?"

Nicholas thought he seemed crazy enough already. No point in hiding anymore.

"My name is Nicholas Anderson. I had a dream about this house," he admitted.

"The name is Jordan. Come on in here, son, I'll tell you all about it."

Nicholas accompanied Jordan into his home, 1414 Portnoy St., Metropolis. The house was rundown on the outside, but on the inside, it was completely spotless. The elderly Jordan had quite the collection of wooden carvings and antiques.

"Would you like some coffee, son?"

"No, thank you, sir," Nicholas lied. He was always disinclined to consume anything prepared out of his own home. "So, why was the house empty so long?"

Jordan took a sip of his coffee and took a deep breath. "Lad, did you know a girl was murdered here?"

Nicholas froze like a deer caught in headlights. He felt a rush as though he had just been told someone he loved died.

"No, I didn't."

"This fatal tragedy was talked about for years."

Victoria…

"What happened?" Nicholas asked.

"Nobody really knows. The newspapers would say that a young man killed her, and then himself; the man that used to live here. But, the police never really could agree. Many thought someone else killed them both."

"Do you have any of these newspapers?"

"No, I don't, son. But, you could find some at the local library."

"I'll look for them there then."

"I know you want answers, son. I wish you luck."

30 April 2012, Journal of Jordan Page

A boy came by tonight. He was asking about Aunt Victoria's murder. I hope he finds answers. God knows the damned police didn't.

30 April 2012, Journal of Nicholas Anderson

Victoria was murdered. She was murdered by Julian, and I can't even find a record of her anywhere? I can find the murderer, but not the victim!? Because she wasn't in some high position like a Senator!? Nobody even remembers her… Victoria's gone forever; only memories remain. She passed away, she was so young.

30 April 2012, Decatur

Residence of Nicholas Anderson

Nicholas was in too deep. Obsession was eating away at him. Without love, without truth, there can be no turning back. Without faith, and without hope, there can be no peace of mind. As the night when on Nicholas started to find his way. He looked up the newspapers, and found they were at the local library. Nicholas was exhausted, and fell asleep at the computer.

1 May 2012, Metropolis

Office of Dr. James Thomason

"Now it is time to see how you died. Remember that death is not the end, but only a transition."


	6. Beyond This Life

_**Metropolis**_

_**Part Two**_

_Scenes From A Memory_

**Chapter Six**

Beyond This Life

1 May 1928, Metropolis

Residence of Edward Baynes

Passion swarmed between their bodies. Victoria and Edward thrust against each other in a heated moment of love. Victoria tried not to think about Julian, but her mind couldn't stop wandering back to him. But, Edward was an excellent distraction, and she was falling for him. He made her feel loved, beautiful, wanted, safe, secure, and ecstatic.

Victoria screamed and clawed Edward's back. He loved knowing that he could make her feel _perfect_. He was her weakness, and he was her strength. She was his weakness, and his addiction. He could never give her up now. Edward was becoming obsessed.

1 May 1928, Journal of Julian Baynes

Proud enough for you to call me arrogant; greedy enough to be called a thief. Angry enough for me to go and hurt a man; cruel enough for me to feel no grief. Never could have just a part of; I always need more to get by. Getting right down to the heart of it; the root of all evil has been running my whole life. Take all of me. The desires that keep burning deep inside. Cast them all away, and help to give me strength to face another day. I am ready, help me be what I can be.

1 Mat 1928, Metropolis

Change of Seasons Casino

Julian Baynes sat alone at a slot machine. He thought long and hard about the journal he had written that morning. He had prayed to God to help him through his addictions and save him from himself. He thought about Victoria, his love, who he hadn't seen in days. He held up a penny to the slot and hovered there.

"Just one more…" he said, thinking it was to himself.

A slot attendant approached Julian with a drink.

"One more won't hurt, sir. Have one more drink while you are here," the attendant said, giving Julian the drink.

_One more…_

Julian pushed the penny into the slot.

1 May 1928, Metropolis

Residence of Victoria Page

Victoria had gone home for the day, having spent four hours at Edward's house already, she decided she would spend some extra time with her family. When she arrived, she found that her sister-in-law, her brother Mike's wife, Theresa, was in labor. '_About time she popped_.' Victoria thought jokingly.

1 May 1928, Metropolis

Residence of Edward Baynes

Tuesday evening, Edward was preparing to turn in for the night, when there was an unexpected knock on the door. Edward went to the door, to find his brother there waiting for him to answer.

"Julian… What… What are you doing here?" Edward asked hesitantly.

"I need help, brother," Julian said, in a dry, thirsty, exhausted voice. The young man looked homeless. His jacket was worn, his spiky black hair was rustled, and he had dirt on his face.

"Come in, Julian, please."

Edward started a fire for Julian to warm himself near, and made some tea for them. Edward cared deeply for his brother, and he hadn't seen him in months.

"Mom told me you were still in town. I thought I could come to you for help," Julian explained.

"What's wrong, little brother?"

"Victoria is going to leave me. She hates what I have become, but I cannot shake this addiction. I pray for help, I pray for deliverance, but I can't… Its always just '_one more_'."

Edward was torn at this moment. This is the moment in which Edward never believed in, the moment in which people change. His love for his brother was powerful, but his love and obsession for Victoria was stronger.

"Don't let the woman pressure you," Edward told his little brother, "Quit at your own pace. I know how hard it can be to shake an addiction, don't rush yourself and end up falling deeper."

"I… I'll try not to let her bother me, but-"

"Here," Edward started, while digging into his pocket, "Here is some change. Take this; get yourself something to eat for God's sake."

Julian left shortly after, with the change that Edward had given him. Edward knew that he was going to go gamble it all away. That was the plan. Edward turned in shortly after Julian left.

1 May 1928, Journal of Edward Baynes

Dirty enough for me to lust; leaving nothing left to trust. Jealous enough to still feel envious. Selfish enough to make you wait for me. Driven blindly by our sins, mislead so easily. Take all of me. The desires that keep burning deep inside. Cast them all away, and help to give me strength to face another day.

1 May 2012, Metropolis

Office of Dr. James Thomason

"Open your eyes, Nicholas."

Nicholas awoke, yet again; peaceful and refreshed.

"What did you learn today?" the hypnotherapist asked.

"Not much… Victoria loving Edward is more obvious, and Victoria's nephew was born."

"It's coming soon, the murder. It's risky, but I want you to come in on Thursday. You seem to be progressing in real time," Dr. Thomason continued to explain; "We can't risk missing this."

While the doctor explained, Nicholas got up, put his shoes on, and grabbed his coat.

"I agree, Doc. I'll see you tomorrow then."

Nicholas left, seemingly in a hurry.

1 May 2012, Metropolis

Public Library of Metropolis

Nicholas poured himself into searching through the newspapers. He read all newspapers from early May 1928, but found no mention of Victoria Page. He did, however, find a headline from 6 May 1928:

**MURDER! YOUNG GIRL KILLED!**

This had to be the article he was looking for. He read the article quickly, "_Desperate shooting echoes ill._"Nicholas read on to find that the murder had a "_Dreadful ending, killer died. Ever deadly suicide._"

'_A witness heard a horrifying sound. He ran to find the woman dead and lying on the ground.__"Standing by her was a man, nervous shaking, gun in hand." Witness says he tried to help, but he turned the weapon on himself. "His body fell across that poor young girl." After shouting out in vain the witness ran to call for assistance. A sad close to a broken love affair._

Words from a book echoed in Nicholas' mind; "_Our deeds have travelled far. What we have been is what we are."_ And Nicholas repeated them aloud, "Our deeds have travelled far. What we have been is what we are."

2 May 1928, Metropolis

Residence of Julian Baynes

Victoria had come to Julian's to break up with him. She couldn't keep lying to him. She wouldn't tell him the truth, either, but she wasn't going to cheat anymore. She wanted love forever, but he had another plan. He'd fallen to an evil way, she had to let him down. She told him, "I can't love a wayward man."

But, she may have found a reason to forgive if he had only tried to change.

1 May 2012, Metropolis

Public Library of Metropolis

Nicholas ran over the facts in his head to tell if the fatal meeting was prearranged:

Had a violent struggle taken place?

There was every sign he loved her.

They found a switchblade on the ground.

Did she expect a fight?

Was the victim all alone?

He continued to investigate. They had found a note in the killers pocket. Could it be a suicide letter? What would it say?

_I feel there's only one thing left to do. I'd sooner take my own life than live with losing you._

That phrase popped into Nicholas' mind again. _Our deeds have travelled far. What we have been is what we are. Our deeds have travelled far. What we have been is what we are. All that we learn this time is carried beyond this life. All that we learn this time is carried beyond this life._

Nicholas looked through the obituaries of the following week, and finally found Victoria Page. He found where she was going to be buried… Where she _is_ buried.

Our deeds have travelled far. What we have been is what we are. Our deeds have travelled far. What we have been is what we are. All that we learned this time is carried beyond this life. All that we learned this time is carried beyond this life.


	7. Through Her Eyes

_**Metropolis**_

_**Part Two**_

_Scenes From A Memory_

**Chapter Seven**

Through Her Eyes

1 May 2012, Metropolis

Before leaving the city, Nicholas stopped by where Victoria was buried. He felt as though he had been there before as well, though he had never seen this place in his dreams. His soul was crushed, as if he was in a place that reminded him of a great love. Sorrow overwhelmed Nicholas, as he found her gravestone, and he spoke to himself.

"She never really had a chance on that fateful moonlit night. Sacrificed without a fight; a victim of a circumstance. Now that I've become aware, and that I've exposed this tragedy; a sadness grows inside of me. It all seems so unfair. I'm learning all about my life by looking through her eyes."

2 May 2012, Journal of Nicholas Anderson

Just beyond the churchyard gates where the grass is overgrown, I saw the writing on her stone. I felt like I could suffocate. "In Loving Memory of Our Child, So Innocent, Eyes Open Wide". I felt so empty as I cried, like part of me had died. I'm learning all about my life by looking through her eyes.

3 May 2012, Metropolis

Office of Dr. James Thomason

Nicholas explained what had happened the night before to Dr. Thomason, "And as her image wandered through my head, I wept just like a baby as I lay awake in bed. And I know what it's like to lose someone you love, and this felt just the same. She wasn't given any choice. Desperation stole her voice. I've been given so much more in life; I've got a son, I've got a wife."

"It's time then, Nicholas…"


	8. Home

_**Metropolis**_

_**Part Two**_

_Scenes From A Memory_

**Chapter Eight**

Home

3 May 1928, Metropolis

Change of Seasons Casino

Julian sat and wallowed in his sadness at the slot machine. He couldn't stop thinking about Victoria. She left him. His brother didn't help him any. He was still addicted, and that didn't seem to be changing anytime soon. Julian stood up, and walked to the bathroom. He entered the stall and locked the door behind him. Julian pulled out his knife, and held it to his own throat.

3 May 1928, Metropolis

Residence of Edward Baynes

Edward waited up, making the table for his dinner with Victoria. He couldn't wait to see her again. She had only stopped by earlier to tell him about Theresa giving birth to the baby boy, Jordan Page; and to schedule a dinner with him. Edward finished setting the table, and sat at the head. And he waited for Victoria. His angel, his love, and his obsession.

3 May 1928, The Mind of Julian Baynes

_Shine gets me a lake of fire. Lines take me higher. My mind drips desire. Confined and overtired. Living this charade is getting me nowhere. I can't shake this charade; the city's cold blood calls me home. Home… Its my longing for my home… Where I belong._

_ The city… It calls to me. Decadent Scenes From A Memory. So long, eternity; my demons are coming to drowned me. Help; I'm falling, I'm crawling. I can't keep away from its clutch. Can't have it, this habit. Its calling me back to my home._

3 May 1928, The Mind of Edward Baynes

_I remember the first time she came to me. She poured out her soul all night and cried. I remember I was told there's a new love that's born for each one that has died. _

_ I never thought that I could carry on with this lie. But, I can't resist myself no matter how hard I try. Living their other life is getting them nowhere. I'll make her my wife. Her sweet temptation calls me home. Home… It's my longing for my home; where she belongs._

_ Her ecstasy means so much to me, even deceiving my own blood. Victoria watches and thoughtfully smiles, she's taking me to my home. Help, he's my brother, but I love her. I can't keep away from her touch. Deception and dishonor; its calling me back to my home._

3 May 1928, Metropolis

Julian returned to his seat at the slot machine. As he did, Victoria arrived at Edward's house. Julian played slots, while his love had dinner with his brother. He gambled, and drank, while they moved upstairs.

"_One more_" the slot attendant encouraged.

"_More!" _Victoria demanded.

"_One more, just one more."_

"_MORE!"_

"_Just one more… One more."_

"_Yes…"_

"_One. More."_

"_Edward…"_

Julian pushed the coin into the slot once more.

Victoria screamed out in ecstasy, again.

3 May 2012, The Mind of Nicholas Anderson

_This story, it holds the key, unlocking Scenes From A Memory. Solving this mystery is everything that is a part of me. Help. Regression. Obsession. I can't keep away from its clutch. Without doubt to find out, it's calling me back to my home._


	9. The Dance of Eternity

_**Metropolis**_

_**Part Two**_

_Scenes From A Memory_

**Chapter Nine**

The Dance of Eternity

4 May 1928, Metropolis

Change of Seasons Casino

Julian was back early today. He pondered over having lost Victoria. He pondered over what he had done to himself. He had let Victoria slip away, and now he heard rumors of her with his brother. His big brother. His brother who had promised to protect him and help him, even from himself. Betrayal.

4 May 1928, Metropolis

Residence of Edward Baynes

Victoria had left early that morning. Edward wasn't really sure where she went, but he wasn't worried. He was certain he had won her over. Edward went about his business as usual.

4 May 1928, Journal of Victoria Page

I still love Julian. I look at Edward and only see what Julian should have been. I need to speak to him. I left Edward's early this morning to come put my thoughts down on paper. I need to see Julian, and soon. I am going to go find him at the Casino.

4 May 1928, Metropolis

Change of Seasons Casino

Julian flipped the penny though his skinny fingers, and thought about all those who had betrayed him. The slot attendant came by, as usual, to pressure Julian to keep playing. But, Julian was in no mood to play.

"Needing some encouraging motivation today, sir?" the attendant asked.

"Not today. I think I am done."

"One more surely won't hurt, si-"

Julian flipped the drink tray out of the man's hand, and punched him square in the face. Julian then threw the attendant against the row of machines behind him. As security closed in, Julian ran to the exit.

4 May 1928, Metropolis

Streets of Metropolis

Almost two miles from the Casino, Victoria ran straight into Julian, who was fleeing the casino.

"Julian!"

"Victoria... What are you doing near here?"

"I came to find you. I need to talk to you."

"I… really don't have time. I need to go. Now."

Victoria grabbed Julian by the arm.

"Julian, I need to see you, now. Look, if not now, then meet me by your house, in that alley, about six tonight? Please?"

"I…" Julian fumble through the words in a hurry. "Alright, fine, I'll meet you."

Then Victoria kissed him. Julian paused and looked at her, astonished. "I love you, Victoria." Then he ran off down the street.

4 May 1928, Metropolis

Residence of Edward Baynes

Victoria had returned to Edward's house to break it off, but instead, she was entranced by him once again. She promised herself to do it though. So, she did. She told Edward she was breaking it off with him. She did not tell him about Julian, but she did tell him it was over.

"I… don't understand. What went wrong?" he asked.

"It's not anything you did wrong. Believe me. You were perfect. I just… Need some time."

But, Edward knew the truth. And he pressured her to stay, if only for one last time.

"Okay, Edward… One last time…"


	10. One Last Time

_**Metropolis**_

_**Part Two**_

_Scenes From A Memory_

**Chapter Ten**

One Last Time

Metropolis

Former Residence of Edward Baynes

Nicholas made his way to the house that Edward used to live in. It was the yellow house from his dreams. He made his way upstairs. He was convinced that it didn't make any sense, the tragic ending. Despite the evidence, he believed something was still missing. '_Did Victoria wound her soul when she bid Edward farewell?' _

"_One last time we'll lay down today."_

One last time before we fade away.

Fade away…

Nicholas made it up the stairs of the abandoned house, and found the mirror from his dreams.

Nicholas felt like he was living in dual consciousness. He was both Nicholas and Victoria. He saw what was then, and what is now. He saw the mirror as it was, and as it is now, and he felt both. And now he suddenly felt why the dreams haunted him.

_'Here I am inside his home, it holds so many clues to my suspicions. And as I'm standing here right now, I'm finally shown what I have always known. Coincidence I can't believe, as my childhood dreams slowly come true. Are these her memories awakened through my eyes? And this house brought it back to life?'_

Nicholas looked in the mirror, and saw Victoria. She looked into the mirror, and saw Nicholas. He shared the memories of both, and could remember the entire lives. The birthdays, the family deaths, the friends.

"You are me," he said to her.

"Yes, we are," she finally answered him, and pointed to her left.

To the door. An open door; and Nicholas walked on through. It was a bedroom. Edward's bedroom. He recognized it from his nightmares. This is where the Miracle first confronted him.

The Miracle and the Sleeper suddenly appeared. The Miracle moved to harm Nicholas, but Victoria moved to protect him.

"One last time," she said.

It was cold, like they were outside. And when Nicholas realized that it was cold, he realized that they were outside. Julian fought Edward, Nicholas and Victoria were one, as they always had been. Victoria was Nicholas in his previous life, and that is why he always felt so close to her. That's why he always felt like he was her.

Victoria looked him in the eyes one last time and said, "Hello, Nicholas, so glad to see you, my friend."


	11. Finally Free

_**Metropolis**_

_**Part Two**_

_Scenes From A Memory_

**Chapter Eleven**

Finally Free

4 May 2012, Metropolis

"You are once again surrounded by a brilliant white light. Allow this light to lead you away from your past, and into this lifetime. As the light dissipates you will slowly fade back into consciousness, remembering all you have learned. When I tell you to open your eyes you will return to the present, feeling peaceful and refreshed. Open your eyes, Nicholas."

Nicholas no longer feared death. He had solved Victoria's mystery, and Victoria had promised to stop haunting Nicholas when he did that. So, Nicholas left Dr. Thomason's office, and he headed home. While driving, Nicholas was listening to some orchestra and thinking about Victoria…

4 May 1928, Metropolis

It was drizzling a light cold rain, but bright moonlight shown across the city. Friday evening, but this part of town was empty and silent. Not as silent as it had been just a short moment ago…

4 May 1928, Journal of Victoria Page

Feeling good this Friday afternoon. I ran into Julian, said we'd get together soon. He always had my heart, he needs to know. I'll break free of the Miracle, its time for him to go. This feeling inside me, I've finally found my love, I've finally broke free. No longer torn in two. He'd kill his brother if he only knew.

4 May 1928, Metropolis

Residence of Julian Baynes

Victoria and Julian met up as promised. With their love renewed they rendezvoused in the pathway out of view. They thought no one knew, but then came a shadow from the night.

Edward came out of the shadows and approached the two lovers. Julian moved in front of Victoria to protect her. Julian could tell that Edward had been drinking.

"Edward, you're drunk! Go home!" Julian commanded.

"And what are you? You are a drunk. You are scum. A gambling fool, a sleeper, and nothing more!" Edward yelled.

"I am sober, Edward. I cleaned up. Without your help."

"Move, you drunken fool!" Edward yelled, grabbing Julian.

Julian grabbed Edward's arm, and twisted. A glass bottle fell out of Edward's pocket, and shattered. Julian threw Edward back, and pulled out his switchblade. Edward drew a pistol from inside his jacket.

Edward aimed it at Victoria, but Julian jumped in front of her. He held her. Edward fired twice into Julian's back, and moved forward, throwing Julian aside. Victoria balled up, crying. Edward held the gun in front of her face.

"Open your eyes, Victoria!"

Edward fired.

As Edward fled to play his role as the anonymous witness, Julian crawled over to Victoria's body, lay over her, and whispered to her:

"One last time we'll lay down today. One last time before we fade away."

Julian cried.

"One last time we'll lay down today. One last time before we fade away."

And Julian died.

And as their bodies lie still and the ending drew near, their spirits rise through the air, and all their fears disappear, it all becomes clear. A blinding light comes into view; familiar voice comes shining through…

4 May 1928, Journal of Edward Baynes

Frdiay evening, with blood still on my hands. To think that she would leave me now for that unfaithful man. Sole survivor, or witness to the crime? I must act fast to cover up, I think that there's still time. He'd seem hopeless and lost with this note. They'll buy into the words that I wrote.

"This feeling inside me; I've finally found my love, I've finally broke free. No longer torn in two, I'd take my own life before losing you."

4 May 2012, Decatur

Residence of Nicholas Anderson

Nicholas locked his car and headed inside, at peace and proud of himself. He went in to the kitchen, set down his things on the table, and walked into the living room. His wife lay asleep on the couch. CNN played for a moment, but Nicholas decided he wanted to write in his journal. He turned the TV off, and headed upstairs. He wrote in his journal, sitting on the bed.

4 May 2012, Journal of Nicholas Anderson

This feeling inside me, finally found my life, I'm finally free. No longer torn in two, I learned about my life by living through you. Living my own life by learning from you. Julian was not the villain, but another victim. I only wish I could restore his name, but no physical evidence would allow me to. But, don't worry, we'll meet again my friends, someday soon.

4 May 2012, Decatur

Residence of Nicholas Anderson

Nicholas began to drift off into sleep. It wasn't beginning like the nightmares, but was peaceful. He heard his favorite orchestra. He felt the loving touch of his wife, and heard his son playing. He saw a brilliant white light above him, and began to focus in on this light. A familiar voice came shining through, "Open your eyes, Nicholas!"


End file.
